This invention relates to a swimsuit possessing the function of an underwear as well as the function of keeping and improving the shape of the body of the person wearing the swimsuit.
Swimsuits of different material and of different designs have conventionally been proposed. In general, in wearing such swimsuits, in most cases supporters are worn underneath the swimsuit. In wearing a swimsuit that calls for use of a supporter, however, in addition to the inconvenience of wearing the supporter when ever using the swimsuit, there was a drawback that part of the supporter can show from outside the swimsuit. Furthermore, when a number of swimsuits are owned by one person and if one of such swimsuits is largely different from the balance in design, since one supporter will not be applicable to all the swimsuits, there was inconvenience of the necessity for providing supporters being compatible with the design of each swimsuit, with requirements for spending additional expense therefor.